


Lending A Hand

by snarkycaptain13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptain13/pseuds/snarkycaptain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is having an issue and Danny decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics means it's someone's thoughts.

It was another one of those days when Claude couldn’t get this sexual frustration out of his system. Doing that in the shower would make it too obvious since he usually doesn’t take long to have one. His only option was to make an attempt at it after Danny had fallen asleep.

  
_Damn it, why did this have to happen during a four-day trip away from my room at Danny’s house?_

  
He hopes and prays that his roommate goes to sleep fast from sheer exhaustion due to the tough practice they had earlier. Danny can be a light sleeper but for Claude’s sake, let this be a night where nothing can wake that veteran up.

  
It took longer than Claude had wanted for Danny to fall asleep but eventually, the only sound being made in that room was Danny’s deep and steady breathing. Finally, Claude took his chance to relieve himself of the burden growing between his legs.

  
Still being cautious about waking Danny up, Claude tried to go as slowly and quietly as he could, biting down hard on his lip to prevent himself from making any grunts. After a few minutes, he heard rustling from the bed next to him, catching his breath in his throat from surprise.

  
_It’s all right_ , he thought. _He’s just turning over in his sleep_. Then Claude proceeded to continue with his endeavor.

  
He focused on enjoying this forbidden moment; he did not want Danny to catch him doing this around him. He respected Danny too much to do that to him willingly, but tonight was an exception because Claude needed the release. Claude couldn’t help but wonder though if there was more than just mutual respect in this friendship… No. Danny could never have that kind of feelings for Claude. Not in a million years.

  
In that moment, it was then that Claude realized that he was jacking off to the thought of his darker haired roommate soundlessly asleep two feet away from him. Oddly enough, this realization made Claude’s already aching erection even harder. Now all he could think about how Danny’s back muscles rippled when he was pulling his shirt over his head in the locker room after his shower.

_  
Jesus, Danny needed to show off his body more often._

  
Claude could no longer control how fast he was stroking his penis and soon lost track of time and what was going on around him. He closed his eyes as he released numerous groans and swears to his thoughts of Danny Brière.

  
All of a sudden, the covers were ripped off of him and his eyes shot open to see Danny in nothing but his shorts climbing on top of Claude.

  
“You were taking too long,” Danny whispered. “I figured I should help you out.” The shorter man took Claude’s legs and placed them over his own so that Danny could straddle Claude’s bed with both of his legs hanging over the sides.

  
“Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen. I thought you were asleep.”

  
“You really do need to work your volume and language, Claude.” He couldn’t help but melt as Danny pronounced his name correctly unlike half the world. “I’m going to lend you a hand so you can finish this up,” as Danny smirked with a devilish look on his shadowed face. “Just don’t move your arms,” and Claude laid there as he felt Danny’s own bulge get stiffer against Claude’s.

  
Claude’s eyes swam with stars as Danny started to rub Claude’s throbbing member; nothing had ever felt that great before. The pulsing presence of Danny’s erection next to his own only intensified the pleasure, making Claude’s hips buck forward for more attention.

  
As Danny continued to give his magic touch to Claude’s dick, Claude thrived and fisted the sheets. This feeling was so intense; he had never experienced anything like it. He sat up and started to take out Danny’s throbbing penis from his constricting shorts. Danny groaned heavily as Claude began to administer the same technique to the teacher, not even bothering to tell Claude to sit still while he did this.

  
With his free hand, Claude cupped Danny’s stubbled cheek and kissed him on the lips, pushing his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Danny thrusted forward on the bed, in turn brushing against Claude and making the both of them swear in both French and English. This time it was Danny’s turn to hold Claude’s face and shove his tongue into Claude’s mouth.

  
“Ah, fuck. I’m going to cum” Claude breathed into Danny’s mouth.

  
That didn’t slow either of one of the hockey players pace on each other’s cock. The grunts and groans kept adding up as the two of them quickened their pace on the other.  
“Fuck! Danny!” Claude cried as he thrusted one last time and contracted with his orgasm.

  
The hot splashes of Claude’s cum against Danny’s belly along with Claude’s still shaking body against Danny’s erection made Danny grunt and scream, “Claude!” in response.As Danny came, Claude pulled him close and let him finish out his convulsions.

 

They continued to hug each other as both of their penises softened and lay limp between their bodies. Claude had his head against Danny’s bare chest while Danny stroked Claude’s ginger curls, both still panting from that experience.

 

“We soiled our shorts and you owe me a new shirt,” Claude managed to say first.

  
“It was worth it. We can get new ones,” Danny barely whispered into Claude’s ear.

  
The younger player lifted his head to look into Danny’s eyes, and what he saw made his heart flutter with joy. Even though they were still dilated from lust, those brown eyes were happy and warm and that’s all he ever wanted to see in Danny’s eyes. Claude leaned in to kiss Danny softly and went back to lay his head against Danny’s left shoulder.

  
“Thank you,” was all he could say as he listened to Danny’s heartbeat slow down and speed up at the same time.

  
“You’re welcome,” Danny said as he still held him close. “Just thought I’d let you know that I will always be there for you when you need it.”

  
“I’ll keep that in mind the next time this happens,” Claude said with his smile, still listening to the music of Danny’s heart.


End file.
